


shameless smut. thats it.

by haeji



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:53:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29360586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haeji/pseuds/haeji
Summary: meli gets railed.
Relationships: meli/lathi
Comments: 1





	shameless smut. thats it.

“you’re not going out in that outfit.”

  
meli looked up at lathi’s words, blinking. his heels clacked softly against the floor as he turned, meeting the genasi’s gaze.

  
“what —” he scoffed, but his words died in his throat as he registered the sheer intensity in lathi’s eyes. meli swallowed, trying to regain his scattered thoughts. lathi’s gaze burned into him, causing heat to rise to his cheeks. but meli couldn’t deny the fact that he liked the way lathi was looking at him, like he was a piece of meat. “you can’t tell me what to do?”  
a shiver arced through his back, his pulse loud in his ears, as lathi licked his lips. meli swallowed, mouth abruptly dry, as the genasi pushed himself off meli’s doorway.  
“is that so?” lathi asked lightly, the points of his teeth glinting in the light. he stretched, his shirt riding up to reveal the muscles of his stomach. “you don’t see any problem with what you’re wearing?”

  
“no,” meli finally said, ignoring the tingle between his legs as he stared at those shifting, rippling muscles under lathi’s skin. “you can’t just come in here to my room, where i’m testing out outfits —” he gestured to the full length mirror in front of him where he had been studying the short red dress he was wearing. “ — and tell me what to wear.” it was risqué, the fluffy skirt barely going to the middle of meli’s thighs, but he liked the looks he got in it, he liked the way it contrasted with his golden skin, he liked the room it gave his tail, but most of all, he loved the way lathi was staring at his legs right now.

  
meli shifted his legs just a little, enjoying the way lathi’s gaze moved with them. he turned around to look at himself in the mirror again — and as soon as he did, lathi’s eyes went up to study his ass. meli smiled to himself, putting one hand on his hip and striking a pose in the mirror.

  
“so what do you think?” he asked, as lathi sat down on the bed. he fluffed up his hair a little, watching the genasi lick his lips through the mirror.  
  
“you’re not going out in those clothes,” lathi repeated. “no one else gets to see all of that but me.”  
  
meli’s smile grew, as he set both hands on his trim waist and turned — one of the thin straps of the dress fell to the side, and lathi’s gaze followed it. his tone was even, calm, but meli saw the hunger in his eyes — and he wasn’t going to give it to him that easily.  
  
there was nothing better than teasing lathi like this; there was nothing better than seeing the way the muscle in his jaw twitched, the way his eyes burned right through meli, the tension coiled in every single part of his body. meli bent over to adjust the strap on his high heel — and grinned at the sharp intake of breath from lathi.  
“what are you wearing underneath that?” lathi asked after a moment — the breathlessness in his voice was so lovely. meli straightened back up, giving him an innocent smile.  
  
“nothing at all.”  
  
a low growl emanated from lathi, and he shook his head like a dog. “come here.” and when meli didn’t move, when meli continued to study himself in the mirror, grinning and biting his lip, lathi snapped “that wasn’t a fucking request.”  
  
finally, taking his time, meli put the strap of his dress back over his shoulder and wandered over to lathi. his hair was flickering red orange, all over, and meli knew he was barely keeping himself in check.  
  
lathi reached out and grabbed him by the waist, pulling him onto his lap. meli let his tail curl around lathi’s ankle as the genasi buried his nose into meli’s shoulder, breathing deep, hands holding him close.  
  
“oh, you smell so good,” lathi groaned. “this is worth all the fucking money i spend on you.” heat drifted off him, the warmth pricking at meli’s nipples. one of lathi’s hands brushed over one, and meli let out a little gasp as pleasure flooded through him.  
  
a little chuckle escaped lathi, and he brought his hand back, to circle around meli’s nipple through the dress. meli batted lightly at his hand, breathing shaky — but he wanted more. he needed more. he bit his lip again, bruising it so beautifully.  
  
party be damned, he knew what he was going to do. he spread his legs a little, rubbing himself against lathi, hoping that lathi would know and give him what he needed. meli’s breathing stuttered as lathi laughed again.  
  
“oh, is that what you want?” he asked in meli’s ear, voice low. “god, you’re such a slut. did you get all dressed up just so i would do this?”  
  
meli huffed breathlessly, but lathi’s tone and his choice of words only served to worsen the heat between his legs. he wished lathi would just give in already, but his pride wouldn’t let him beg. “i don’t — that’s —”  
  
“you’re such a little bitch,” lathi mumbled into his shoulder, hand snaking below to stroke at meli’s bare thigh. “you want this, don’t you? you want this so bad. i can feel it.”  
meli whined as lathi’s hand slowly, ever so slowly, began to drift up. dimly, he couldn’t believe lathi had clocked him so quickly, but right now all he could think about was the heat between his legs and the fact that he needed lathi inside him.  
  
lathi’s hand curled around his dick, and meli gasped.  
  
“hmm,” lathi mused, gently beginning to stroke, teeth worrying at the skin on meli’s shoulder. “not even any panties? what a slut.”  
  
warmth surged through meli at those words, and he slipped a sweaty arm around lathi’s neck to steady himself. lathi stroked him again, and meli moaned, biting down on lathi’s shoulder.  
lathi let out a low groan at that, his stroking speeding up. “little bitch.” his other hand lightly began to flick and play with meli’s nipple, and meli knew he couldn’t last much longer. lathi’s hands on his body, warm and heavy, both gentle and rough at the same time — he was at the edge. meli could feel it.  
  
he wanted to finish now, so that he could go at it again, so that he could spend the whole night like this, in lathi’s arms, pleasure shooting through him until he physically couldn’t anymore —  
the dress was too warm, too restricting, as lathi stroked meli’s dick and pinched his nipple through the fabric. meli took a moment to pull away, to tear the dress off him and throw it to the side, so that he was nude except for the heels and the necklace around his throat.  
  
another breathy moan escaped him as he pressed his body into lathi’s, chasing the warmth and the touch. he didn’t care how loud he was. meli didn’t care if neighbors or people on the street would hear and know. all he wanted was lathi to touch him, to finally push him over the edge that he was so close to —  
  
lathi pulled away, hands leaving meli’s body. tail flicking, meli blinked, covered in sweat, chest heaving, as the cold set in and the pleasure receded down, down, down. he had been so close — and now all that was left was the heat still in his hips.  
  
“why’d — why’d you stop?” he whined, reaching down to stroke his own dick — but it wasn’t the same. lathi grinned sharply.  
  
“your turn’s over, slut,” he said, as meli blushed. he pushed meli lightly off his hips, causing him to stumble back.  
  
meli caught himself quickly, frowning in petulant annoyance. whatever lathi wanted, he was sure it could have waited until he came. meli reached down to stroke his still-hard dick, keeping it up in the cold. he watched as lathi pulled off his shirt in one fluid movement. just the image of him — of those muscles shifting, the hair that disappeared down into his pants, that rigid stomach — got his dick hard again.  
  
it wasn’t the first time he had seen lathi’s bare body — and he hoped it wouldn’t be the last — but meli always seemed to find something new to appreciate. this time it was the muscles on lathi’s chest. he wanted to lick them, to bite until he drew blood.  
  
lathi’s fingers moved deftly as he unbuttoned his pants, and meli swallowed in anticipation as he brought out his own dick. it was completely hard, reaching up past his belly button. meli couldn’t wait to feel it inside him, to feel every vein pulsing as it rubbed up against his walls. he licked his lips, and lathi smiled.  
  
“suck.” it was a simple command, and it was all meli needed. he knelt down between lathi’s legs, as the genasi slipped his fingers in meli’s hair to hold it back. the sheer feeling of lathi’s hands in his hair, exerting just a little bit of pleasure, made meli wonder if he was going to finish right there.  
  
he kissed the tip of lathi’s cock, loving the brief taste of it. lathi shifted a little, breathing changing pace subtly. meli knew it was because of him, and he loved it. he loved being able to affect lathi like this. he loved kneeling here in front of lathi, cock at his lips.  
  
he ran his tongue along the edge of it, licking the precum that leaked out, enjoying the little gasp that escaped from lathi. it was so warm, so rigid, so unbearably hot…  
  
when meli decided that he had tortured lathi long enough by kissing and licking the tip of his dick, he finally took it into his mouth, eyes closing as lathi jerked under him. he groaned, hands tightening in meli’s hair.  
  
“take it deeper,” he growled, and meli obliged. it felt so good to have his mouth and throat filled up, to feel lathi’s balls against his chin, to smell the genasi’s musky scent, to taste what he was dripping down meli’s throat. a moan left meli as he continued to shove it down his throat, using his tongue to rub lathi’s dick as well.  
  
meli realized the moment lathi was about to cum — his hands tightened in his hair, his breathing stuttered, his cock pulsed — and so he sped up, taking lathi’s cock all the way down his throat, massaging it even further with his tongue.  
  
he didn’t care whether lathi came down his throat or pulled out to cum on his face, meli just wanted him to come, to feel that warm, sticky fluid all over his face or in his throat, to lick it off his lips and have lathi tell him how beautiful he looked —  
  
lathi’s cock pulsed, and he pulled out, just in time for him to send a stream of hot, thick cum all over meli’s face, a long, low moan escaping him. there it was. meli smiled as lathi continued to come, until his face was coated in his seed.  
  
meli licked the cum off his lips as lathi heaved a sigh of absolute contentment, stroking meli’s hair.  
  
“oh, you’re so beautiful,” he said softly, black eyes glittering as he gazed down at him. “kneeling in front of me with your hair all messy and face covered in my cum.” meli smiled at him, breathlessly. he knew his throat was going to be sore tomorrow, but seeing the satisfied look on lathi’s face, he knew he didn’t care. lathi took his hand and pulled meli up, standing up as well. “now it’s my turn to take care of you.”  
  
“where are — you taking me?” meli asked, tail flicking, holding onto lathi’s hands. the genasi smiled, reaching down to rub at the base of his tail. meli let out a little whimper, pleasure flooding through him from the base of his tail. he wanted lathi to take him now, to pound him into the mattress where meli’s screams of ecstasy would be muffled by the pillows.  
“just over to the mirror,” lathi crooned in his ear as he brought him over. “i want you to see how beautiful you look. he kissed meli’s throat gently, sensually, using his teeth to nip at the skin right over his pulse. “those heels make your legs look fantastic.”  
  
“i know,” meli panted, trying to compose his thoughts. with every kiss lathi planted on his throat, with every little bite, meli’s thoughts scattered again. all he wanted was lathi inside him right now. he had waited long enough, it had been several days since he had felt any pleasure like this at all and meli was sick of waiting. “i know, it’s why i wore them —”  
lathi stopped in front of the mirror, and meli let out a shuddering breath. “you look so lovely,” he hummed, brushing back meli’s hair, sticky with cum. “look at that. your mouth is reddened so beautifully, your hair is so nice and messy, you have my marks all over you…” lathi brushed his fingers over each part as he mentioned it, and meli’s eyes followed it in the mirror. he stood there watching himself in the mirror, with lathi standing directly behind him, resting his chin on meli’s shoulder.  
  
“you’re not very hard anymore,” lathi mused, hands slipping down to touch meli’s dick. “don’t worry, we’ll get that fixed soon.” meli blushed, a tingle going down his spine, as he leaned back against lathi.  
  
to his surprise, lathi was already hard again, just as much as he had been twenty minutes ago. it was something meli loved about lathi — he could keep going all night long, from the moment the sun set to the moment the sun rose again. he pressed his ass against lathi’s dick, enjoying the feel of the warmth.  
  
lathi’s cupped meli’s dick, beginning to stroke. the heat, the deftness of his fingers — meli whimpered, arching his back. his legs were already weak with pleasure, and the sight of lathi touching him in the mirror only served to worsen the absolute need coursing through him.  
  
“would you look at that,” lathi whispered in meli’s ear, sending a thrill of pleasure through his body. he reached down to play with one of meli’s peaked nipples, eliciting a high whine from him. “you like that, don’t you, slut?”  
  
that term never failed to get him hard, and meli wasn’t ashamed of that. he liked it — he loved hearing that word used for him, especially when it was lathi saying it.  
  
“just — just put it in me already —” he breathed, pushing himself up against lathi as best as he could. lathi just chuckled, sending a wave of helpless annoyance and need through meli. lathi was such a bastard —  
  
“you had no problem making me wait, didn’t you?” lathi crooned, pinching meli’s nipple hard enough to hurt. “and now you want me to give it to you as soon as you demand it?”  
“lathi, lathi it — it hurts,” meli whined. his dick was painfully hard at this point, and the way lathi brushed his fingers so lightly against it was driving him absolutely crazy with agony and ecstasy. “let me — let me — please —”  
  
“i like the way you beg,” lathi whispered. “i’ll consider touching you if you make those noises for me again.”  
  
another whimper slipped out of meli, his mind cloudy with desire and annoyance. he could moan. he could moan for lathi. and he would, he would do anything if only lathi would touch him —  
lathi’s hands brushed against meli’s cock and nipples in just the right way, and another long, high whine slipped out of meli.  
  
“that’s it,” lathi said softly. “just —” he bit meli’s shoulder, lightly. “ — like —” he kissed meli’s throat. “ — that.”  
  
frustrated tears filled meli’s eyes, blurring his view of the mirror. he couldn’t do this anymore. he couldn’t deal with this gentle teasing and nipping and touching, he needed lathi to take care of him, to relieve the painful pleasure between his legs. all he could think about was lathi’s cock pressing against his entrance, of lathi’s hands slowly massaging his cock, about how painfully hard he was —  
  
“maybe i should go to bed now and leave you like this,” lathi mused, pressing another kiss to meli’s pulse point. “i’ll sleep deep knowing how hot and bothered you are. let’s say we wrap it up now, shall we? wash the cum off your face and out of your hair, put your pretty red dress back on, and hope it covers this little thing —” he stroked meli’s dick again. “— and go on to your party.”  
  
“no, no, no, just — please —” meli gasped. he couldn’t bear the thought of being left like that, the thought of lathi just stepping away without relieving the urgent need between his legs, without having anything inside him, of having to go to bed without finishing —  
  
a rough moan tore its way out of him as lathi pushed a lubed finger inside him. he clenched tight around lathi, breathing shuddering. it felt so fucking good, but at the same time didn’t help anything. in fact, it just made the need worse.  
  
“more, please, more —“  
  
“quiet, slut.”  
  
meli moaned again as lathi slipped another finger inside him, stretching him out. his dick was pulsing, throbbing, as lathi began to pump his fingers. meli set his hands on the mirror to steady himself. seeing himself in the mirror — lips parted, brows furrowed, lathi’s cum drying all over his hair and face, legs shaking so hard it was a wonder he hadn’t tripped over those black high heels yet, body shaking in time with lathi’s pulses — it only served to turn him on even more.  
  
lathi added a third finger, and this time meli couldn’t stop the breathy cry that left him. lathi met his gaze in the mirror and grinned slyly, patiently. three fingers was almost too much, and yet meli wanted more. he craved that feeling of fullness, the one that fingers couldn’t provide as well as something else. lathi stroked his dick so lightly, sending tingles of pleasure and pain down his whole body.  
  
“lathi — lathi, i can’t —” meli breathed, whining. the fingers had stretched him out enough, he wanted something else, he wanted lathi’s dick inside of him.  
  
“i suppose you’ve been good for me, haven’t you?” lathi mused. “i guess i can give you this.” his fingers slipped out of meli, leaving him cold and empty. meli swallowed, pushing up against lathi, looking for warmth and something to fill him up again —  
  
the moment lathi slid his cock inside him, meli let out a long, high whine that he was sure the neighbors on the other side of the walls heard. lathi smiled, hands reaching down to grab meli’s hips and hold him in place.  
  
finally, finally, he was full the way he wanted to be. meli let out a choked laugh, pushing up against lathi as far as he could, trying to take in as much as he could.  
  
lathi kept his cock inside meli for a few seconds, and then slowly slid himself out, groaning. “fuck, you’re so tight.”  
  
hands shaking with pleasure, meli reached down to touch his cock — his poor, neglected, aching cock — only for lathi to slap his hand away.  
  
“not yet, slut. i’ll tell you when you can touch it.” he rammed his hips into meli, ignoring meli’s choked cry of protest which quickly became a moan of pleasure as lathi rubbed up against his prostate and sent waves of pleasure through him.  
  
meli watched through the mirror as lathi threw his head back, growling, and continued to slam his hips with ferocious speed against meli’s entrance. he was so beautiful — dark red skin shimmering with sweat, hair fully ablaze at this point, muscles shifting and pulling underneath his skin, teeth gritted.  
  
this was what he was made for, to take it until his insides were molded to the shape of lathi’s cock. each thrust rubbed against his prostate, sent tsunamis of pleasure through meli’s body, until his mind was mush, the only thought in his head of lathi. his legs had given out — meli wasn’t sure when and he didn’t care, not when lathi was holding him and his arm was against the mirror, supporting his weight.  
  
dazedly, meli noticed himself in the mirror — hair a mess, soft mouth wet with cum and drool, eyes unseeing and cloudy with pleasure, high spots of color on his cheeks. this was what he was. this is what he wanted.  
  
he saw his cock, aching, straining, desperate to be touched. meli’s hand drifted to it, but stopped with a gasp of pleasure as lathi slammed his hips into meli hard, with a sharp “not yet.”  
meli didn’t know how much time passed like this, with lathi fucking the absolute shit out of him, cock aching and desperate for attention, watching himself in the mirror. this was what he lived for.  
  
meli had his eyes closed, just reveling in every burst of pleasure that spread through him, not caring about anything but the ache of love that shook every part of his body, simmering, hot; the slow building of something both dull and sharp at the same time, pushing him slowly but surely towards the edge — he didn’t realize what lathi had said.  
he opened his eyes dazedly, dimly wondering why lathi had slowed down just a little. “w—what?” he managed, clenching tight around lathi.  
  
“i — i said, start stroking yourself,” lathi said tightly, breathlessly.  
  
meli stared at him in the mirror —and let his hand drop, down to his cock. he had almost gotten used to the constant ache, but the moment his hand closed around it, he let out another choked, desperate cry at the sharp pleasure rushing through him.  
  
he began to stroke — and each stroke brought so much fucking pleasure and pain, each stroke brought him so much closer to the edge, until he was teetering on the edge. and he knew dimly that lathi was close too, from the way his nails dug into meli’s hips, from the way his lips parted in the mirror, eyes closing —  
  
and lathi came for the second time, shooting his seed and filling meli up, thrusting against his prostate just as meli stroked — meli was so full, with lathi’s cock and seed and pleasure flooding through his body from both his prostate and his dick —  
  
meli came a second after lathi, heat pooling in his hips and cum shooting out of him, splattering onto the mirror and onto himself. his body convulsed and went limp as lathi continued to thrust into him, his body slick with the fresh load of cum, as the both of them rode out their highs. eventually the acute pleasure, the likes of which meli didn’t think he’d ever experienced as intensely as this, shifted from pleasure to a dull, aching pain.  
  
meli had gone limp in lathi’s arms, warmth spreading through his entire body, as he panted for breath. lathi was supporting all of his weight, but even the genasi’s legs were shaking, meli saw in the mirror.  
  
for a moment, they were both silent, just catching their breath, letting the last of the lingering pleasure drain away.  
  
lathi was the first to speak. “good fucking god, meli.” his voice was exhausted, admiring, breathless, as he shifted meli’s weight in his hands. meli let out a weary laugh as well, legs still shaking hard. he didn’t think he’d be able to walk for a while. this wasn’t their first time together, but none of the others had come anywhere near this one. he didn’t think he’d ever come this hard.  
  
“maybe i should — maybe i should wear that dress more often,” he mumbled, eliciting another tired laugh from lathi.  
  
“i know you had that party to go to,” lathi said, carrying meli over to the bed. “and i know that i probably should have let you go. but god, that dress, and with you being such a brat about it…i couldn’t resist.”  
  
meli let out a breathless little sigh as lathi laid him down. he was exhausted, and his legs still hadn’t stopped shaking, but he couldn’t go to bed without getting washed up first. his face and hair were still sticky with lathi’s first load, and lathi’s second load was starting to leak out of him.  
  
lathi laid down next to him, pressing a kiss to his jaw. “i’ll get a bath running for us,” he mumbled, throwing an arm around meli. “i’m all sticky and exhausted. i know you are too.”  
his hair was no longer ablaze. the tips of it still flickered warmly, glowing dully, but he was clearly tired. he lay there with meli for a few more moments, meli’s body pressed into him. the warmth emanating off him wasn’t helping meli stay awake — he dozed off a few times, waking only when lathi finally pushed himself off the bed to get up.  
“come on,” he said softly. “i’ll get you cleaned up.”

  
meli leaned his head against lathi’s shoulder, sighing in contentment as lathi gathered him up. this was where he wanted to be. curled in lathi’s arms, so comfortably warm and safe.

  
“i love you, lathi.”

  
“love you too, honeypot.”


End file.
